The Blame Game
by Caseymm12
Summary: Amaterasu has a gift. A gift only 9 people in the world have. Few know of this gift and are hunting her down for it. She travels with her friends, trying to survie the new world, even though she's one of the reasons why it all started!
1. Bloody Tears

I jolted upwards from my bed, in a cold sweat.

_What was that all about?_

For the past week, I have been having bad nightmares, and the only thing I can remember of them, was blood and hearing people scream for help. I take in a deep breathe, and notice my hands were shaking. I swung my legs over to the side of my bed and stood up. I walk up to the mirror across from my bed and gazed at myself. My black midnight hair was in a low ponytail and came over my left shoulder, with side bangs falling on my face. My light baby blue eyes were filled with fear and worry. My pale skin looked almost sparkling in the moonlight, that was escaping through my shudders. I sighed, _this has got to stop._ I looked at the clock to see it was 12:26 AM, and thought,

_I wonder, who would be up at this hour?_

There was no way in hell I was going to go to sleep again. I just got over my insomnia and now I can hardly sleep, so I might just continue to never go to sleep again, that or I might start having memories of **that**. So, Im going to talk to someone to past the time till it is time for school. I walked back over to my nightstand and picked up the phone. My grey tank top sticking to me tightly, making my B-size breasts almost pop out, which I hate, and my loose heart baggy pj pants covered my bare feet. I picked up the phone and went to contacts, I dont have many friends, and I live alone. My family died when I was younger, and most of the kids at my school are either dickwads or sluts, but there is a few cool people. Im friends with really everyone, but the ones in my phone are my real friends.

Miki, my best friend, is probably sleeping (one of her hobbies), Rei is sleeping aswell, Saya is probably up late studying like crazy, Saeko is most likely training, Takashi... nah. Then I scrolled down to Kohta, my gaming buddy, and most likely he'll still be gaming at this hour. So, I rung him up.

By the 3rd ring he picked up, "Hirano, Kohta speaking, How may I help you?" Kouta said his usual greeting. "Wow. You stopped playing your game for me? I feel so special." I faked. Although, I do feel somewhat special, like me, Kouta would usaully throw the phone at the wall to shut it up. "Amaterasu?" Kouta asked. "Speaking." I replied.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could asked the same thing to you."

"Oh! Im playing a new game I bought. You can come over and play with me."

"Depends..." I thought over his offer.

Go over there and have fun or try to entertain myself...

Then, he added, to taunt me, "It has weapons~"

"I'll be there in a few." I replied and quickly pushed end and slipped on my uggs. I grabbed my jacket and zoomed to the door, but before I could turn my handle to leave my apartment, something was stopping me. I turned my head around and gazed down the hallway where I just ran down. Something was pulling me back to my room, so I slowly walked back into it and looked into the mirror again.

Everything was the same as when I looked before, expect my eyes were blood red.

My Shinigami eyes were activated.

I took a step back and gasped. They havent been activated since **the incident**. Some thing was not right. I pulled my right hand to my eye, and as soon as I did so, my eye returned to its regular baby blue.

Then, I felt a cold breeze and I felt creepped out. I fast walked to my weapon room and swung the door open. _Something is 100% wrong and I'm being prepared, unlike **last time**_. I grabbed most of the weapons and placed them in 3 different bags, along with 2 bags of clothes, and I carried them to my car. I am taking them with me just in case. I turned the key to my red sports car and sped down the empty street.

Even though at the time, I thought it was ridiculous to bring them with me, I was happy I did.

* * *

HEYY! OK well, The shinigami eyes are **NOT **from death note. They are from **Zombie loan**, and Here is summary of what the eyes are like:

**One who possesses Shinigami Eyes, has a power which allows them to see a person's nearness to their destined death by seeing a ring, invisible to normal people, around the person's neck. When a person is marked to die, a gray ring appears, which darkens over time. Once the ring turns completely black, the person dies.**

I added a few tweaks myself, be on the look out for those!

BYEE! TILL NEXT TIME! XD


	2. Mental Paradise

I snuggled closer to my warm pillow, it was soft, squishy and... breathing? With my eyes still shut, I took my one hand and placed it on my 'pillow'.

_Yep, it was breathing..._

I poked it with a finger and it almost felt chubby._ Chubby... Chubby... Where have I heard that before?_ My hair felt like it was being rubbed repeatly. I opened up one eye to see that my 'pillow' was really... Kohta. My arms were tucked to me and I was facing his chest. I had my head under his chin, and his arms were around me, while one hand was brushing my head like I was a cat (I hate cats). We were on the floor cuddling; I blushed a cherry red, and tryed to sqwrim away, but he surprised me by tighting his grip and he pressed me to him more. "Ko-Kohta..." I whispered. He mummbled in return, which was not the awnser I was looking for. "Kohta... Kohta, wake up." I said louder, he still mumbled and, which I thought it was impossible, tighted in grip once more in return.

_HOW THE HELL IS HE THIS STRONG!_

There was only one way to get him up in the morning: _threaten him_. "Kohta, you have 3 second to let go of me or I will kick you in the balls with all my strength." Instantlly he popped open his eyes to see the position we were in, and quickly scattered away from me, while blushing as well. He didnt have his glasses on and his bedhead was a mess.

"S-Sorry..." He mummbled. "Its okay, it was just an accident." I replied. I think I heard him mutter under his voice a, "Sure, lets go with that." But, I probably heard wrong. He sighed, and stood up and grabbed his glasses that were on his night stand. "Why do you wear them?" I asked out of the blue, when I was on my own feet again, digging through one of my clothes bags to find my school uniform. "My eye sight is good, but not perfect." Kohta explained poorly, but I left it at that.

Once, I found my uniform, I realized something... I didnt have a nightmare. Usually they would come everytime I closed my eyes, but this time... there was none; another thing I realized was that... I wasn't wearing pants. I was just in my grey tank-top, and my grey boxers (they are comfortable... dont judge me). I blushed once more and scooted toward the bathroom, and once inside, locked the door.

Better get dress quick, school starts soon.

* * *

I parked my sports car next to the school field-trip bus, Kohta is in the passanger seat and luckliy he didn't see my trunk filled with weapons... who knows what he would do with them. We both got out of the car and we approached the school until I saw the most distrubing thing ever.

I saw someone with a ring around there neck. An ash grey ring.

My heart stopped as I glanced around me, and sure enough, almost everyone had a ring. "Nii? You okay?" Kohta stepped in my sight and I glanced at him. My eyes traveled to his neck, and thankfully there was no ring. I blinked and turned my gaze for one more look around me, and the rings disappeared, like they were never there. "Yeah." I manage to breathe out and continued my way to class along with Kohta.

* * *

In class, my mind was spinning with questions.

_Why does everyone have rings? Is there going to be a disaster? A earthquake? Hurricane? Tsunami? How come 'my eyes' are going off and on? Is Kohta going to die? When I looked at him, he didn't have any rings... so hes going to live, right? Then... What about Miki?_

"Hey, Nii." I heard said girl say to me. Nii is one of my famous nicknames cause my last name, Niigata. My middle name is Setsuko. Most people don't have middle names, but based off of americans names, I have one.

I turned my gaze from the window to faced her, "What?" I asked. Our seats were assigned right next to eachother. "Do you know where the teacher is at all? Hes 20 minutes late, and hes NEVER late." She asked, plopping down in her seat beside mine.

Miki is 18 years old, and I'm 15, she choose to stay back 3 years cause she said she'd miss me too much if we weren't together; and everytime, we're magically in the same class. Her rosey red hair fell perfectly in place on her face and shoulders, reaching her mid-back. Miki's green eyes sparked like emeralds; and her ivory skin matched her features amazingly. Freckles were scattered lightly across her nose.

"Probably car problems." I stated bluntly. She pondered on this, and said, "Yeah, your probably right." Then, her famous smile spead across her face. "Sooo~..." She drawled, "I saw you and Kohta walking to school together... Did I miss something?"

I blushed immediately. "No!" I practically yelled at her, all to quickly, and covered my face with my hand to hide my embarrassment. I saw her smirk at me, and sung, "Denial~!" I gave her a weak glared, and huffed, but still smiled at my best friend. She gave me a chuckle in return.

I turned my gazed back to the window and instantly spotted something that got my attention. My class room is on the third floor, and has a good view of the city. I saw some smoke and it looked like there was a fire, but it looked all too suspicious. I narrowed my eyes as I realized that there was multiple fires in different places in town.

_Was this connected to my eyes?_

"Nii?" Miki stared at me with questioning eyes, wondering why I'm so deep in thought. I just stared back, not saying anything. I was too caught up in my thoughts.

_Whats happening? **WHY** is it happening? Why now? Whats going to happen? Whose going to die? Are people going to die from a wild fire? No, something like that won't kill many people, maybe a good 50, but not too much... then what? What the hell is going on?_

I was broken out of my trance by the intercom, "ATTENTION STUDENTS! THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS AN EMERGENCY!" I glanced at Miki to see her narrowing her eyes at the intercom. My gaze travels back to the invisible voice that boomed through the school. "ALL STUDENTS MUST EXACUATE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVERYONE EVACU-!" He was cut off by the sound of a door breaking, "N-NO! NO STAY AWAY!" You could hear screams, moans and tearings of flesh.

Everything was quiet. No one spoke. No one whispered. Just listened at the un-human noises that echoed through this once peaceful school.

Then, in seconds, everyone screamed, pushed, and shoved to get away from the unknown danger that the school contained. Instead of following out the door, I stood and ran to the window. Now, I had a perfect view to see the school filled with bloodshed and dead corpse.

I gasped at the sight, hoping I was hallucinating. That any second I would be thrown into a mental hospital or a crazy house.

Too bad I wasn't.

'Cause compare to what was to come... A mental hospital would seem like paradise.


	3. False Information

_**Miki's POV**_

I approached slowly towards Amaterasu. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and her hands, that were placed on the window, was clawing it. Her back was to me as I whispered, "Nii...?"

I walked up next to her, and placed a hand on her left shoulder, startling her and her head shot up and stared at me with wide eyes. Her sparkling blue eyes were filled with tears. She was about a foot smaller than me, so I towered over her. My gaze wandered out to the window, and I stared emotionless at the scene in front of my eyes.

_Blood. Corpses. Screams._

I gentally closed my eyes and sighed. _No wonder she was crying. Probably was remembering her horrible past. But... this happening all too soon. We had years left, when Amaterasu graduated was when it was suppose to start. Why now? Did the council lie? Did they get false information?_

"M-Miki?" I heard Amaterasu choke out. I turned and stared at the young girl before me. This girl was so brave, she rarely ever cried, and I have only seen twice, now my third. But, this moment she looked like a scared little child. "Yeah?" I ruffeled her hair, and gave her a weak smile, trying to confert her best I could. Amaterasu's eyes looked out the window once more, "I saw them... the rings... this morning."

I froze, _She saw them? But, she wasn't suppose to activate it till she was 18... Is this why its happening now?_

Amaterasu and I tell eachother everything, even though I knew about her past, I was surprised when I heard it myself. Her trusting me with a secret like that made me feel special. She continued, "Almost everyone had one... not everyone, but most."

_So there is surviors?_

"When did you activate it?"

"Last night, when I was on my way to Kohta's."

"...uh."

Her eyes traveled back to me from the lack of responce. I was trying hard not to laugh, and manage to say, "So there was something you weren't telling me." She blushed cherry red and lightly smacked me on the arm. "Oh, shut up." she muttered. I stared at her with sad eyes, "...Is he...?"

"He survies," she states as her eyes travel down to my neck, her eyes turning bloody red, "You do, too." she mutters before they go back to her normal blue.

_Good to know I'm not dying soon... I think._

I hear more screams coming from down the hall, "We have to go." I say, seeing Amaterasu tense up. She nods, and says, "I thought something was wrong last night, so I brought most of my weapons in my car. Its parked next to the field trip bus, so we can ride in that."

_This is one reason why I love being friends with her._

_But... I'm suppose to be protecting her, not the other way around._ I thought with a smile.

* * *

Seeing through Miki's eyes, so I gave a little hint as to why Miki always hangs around Amaterasu. And **NO, SHE IS NOT A BAD GUY!** She just was warned about this... and stuff. Yeah, Its not AS good as the other two chapters, but I take the story somewhere... so... yeah...

WELLY HELLY!

TILL TOMORROW NIGHT! BYEE! XP


End file.
